


Memoirs of Spring, Promises of Winter

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Dark Past, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Stalkerish Tendencies, allusions of death, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: A lighter, modern version of how the Lonely King of the Underworld was enchanted by his Consort through bad pick up lines and oh a flower shop.





	Memoirs of Spring, Promises of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 126  
> hello! i enjoyed writing this fic. i enjoyed the prompt, i wish i could have been more elaborate with it but ahh so many elements had to come in play. but nonetheless i had fun writing this! thank you

Every morning at eight o’clock sharp, Luhan opens the doors to his flower shop that resides in a busy part of the city. He unbolts the locks, unchains the front door while humming a song that’s been stuck in his mind the whole morning. This was his morning routine every single day, six days a week (because he likes taking his Sundays off).

The morning air was chilly, Autumn has already arrived. Although one could argue that it wasn’t yet, since the past few days have been warm during noon. Summer may have left, the seasons may have changed, and the northern hemisphere is transitioning to Autumn, but Luhan doesn’t mind the weather differences at all. He was a lover of all Seasons, but favors Spring and Summer a little more.

Maybe Autumn just a little more than the others too. There was something about the blooming of sunflowers that happened in early September that makes him feel more positive. Sunflowers were Luhan’s favorite flowers. He adored being surrounded by flowers all the time, they gave him peace and quiet, something he would never have found if he was always surrounded by his family. Sunflowers, however, felt like the embodiment of the sun. He always related the Sun to life, happiness and clarity. Sunflowers never failed to make him…happy.

As Luhan decorated his front doors with pots of flowers, plant holders attached to wires that carried single roses and assortments of flowers, he greeted each passing person with a smile as radiant as the sun. His shop was a few doors down a coffee shop, a bubble tea shop and it was a quarter of a mile walk to the train station. He was thankful for his convenient location. He’s been serving this community with flowers and smiles for almost five years now.

Luhan started as a young boy fresh out of college, he didn’t want to take over his dad’s company, he had enough siblings for that. He wanted to do something that would have him surrounded by nature and everything beautiful. He begged his parents for a down payment for an empty shop, and here he is five years later, successful, but most importantly happy that he’s doing something he wants to do.

“Hello, Xiao Lu.” A grandma said waving her hand at Luhan. Luhan waved back at Mrs. Kim who was out on her morning walk. Every day around this time, Mrs. Kim would pass by his shop. She is one of his first customers, although she isn’t a paying customer at all. Luhan would proffer her a single rose every single day.

“Hello, grandma. Here, for you today. Since you’re as beautiful as a flower.” She took the pink rose from his hand as she smiled, resting one palm on her cheek.

“You always say the cutest things don’t you.” She brought the rose up to her nose, giving it a good smell. “Mmmmm, I always love coming here first thing in the morning. You’re the one who always makes my day brighter, Xiao Lu.” In return for the roses, Mrs. Kim always gave Luhan a handful of candies.

Luhan laughed, taking the gift graciously. “Now don’t eat them all at once. It doesn’t matter if you’re twenty-seven. You’re going to get a cavity if you eat too many of those and not brush your teeth.” Mrs. Kim lovingly pats Luhan’s cheek before walking away, tucking the rose into her feathered down half jacket.

Once he finished setting up the façade of his shop, Luhan went inside to tend to the other flowers on display there. Mornings were usually slow. Only three to four customers would waltz in, make a purchase and leave. Luhan always loved giving his flower arrangements away. He loved seeing the faces of his happy customers stop and smell the roses. It gave him a sense of satisfaction.

The afternoons were busier however. The afternoons meant businessmen in suits, teenage boys with their first dates, or even husbands with their last minute gifts. Luhan had flower arrangements for them all. He delighted himself in hearing their frantic stories, their love stories or even their nervous stories about the person who will be receiving the flowers, and the giver’s history. They were always different, no two were alike. He sends them off with “Good Luck” then they’re well on their way.

Today is different. Luhan sighed, resting his chin on his palm. Recently there has been someone coming in to buy small flower arrangements, nothing grand, just under ten at most. This customer was easy on the eyes, he could be easily mistaken for one of those Korean Idols on television. He had a high nose bridge, small lips, eyes that could melt you with a gaze. He made Luhan tremble to the core.

And god, that nose. It was big. Luhan bit his bottom lip, you know what they say about men and big noses.

Luhan didn’t know much about him. He started coming in the past few days, but before that he’s never seen him. There was this air about him that made Luhan not want to interact with him, as if he was exuding something slightly sinister? Cold? Unpleasant? Luhan brushed off the feeling, believing he shouldn’t be judging someone by their black leather jacket and numerous rings on his fingers, or even the tattoo that peeked from under his sleeve.

He’s been Luhan’s last customer. He never really bothered asking about the flowers. The man seemed unapproachable, he didn’t know how to talk to him. Whenever Luhan wanted to talk, the man would only reply with short answers. Today, Luhan was determined to get at least several sentences out of him. He wanted to change his perception of this man.

The man came up to the cash register, “Hello, I’d like to buy a twenty-dollar bouquet today.” He had his palm spread on the counter top. Luhan quickly glanced at his hand, he saw a ring on his left hand. Unconsciously, he pouted.

“For your wife sir?” The man shook his head, giving a small chuckle. That was the first time Luhan heard him do that. Amazing, he can laugh too.

“I don’t have a wife.” The man raised his left hand up, taking the ring off his finger. “This is just to ward off flies.” He tucked the ring into his pocket. “I’m buying this for my sister. She’s been in the hospital lately. I wanted to bring some color into her room.”

Luhan gave the man a heartwarming smile. “That’s so kind of you, sir.” Up close, the man didn’t look that much older than Luhan. The way he was easy to talk to and easy approach, Luhan didn’t expect this. He’s not such a bad person after all. He thought to himself, as he began to arrange the flowers.

“Do you have any specific flowers that you wanted to add in for your sister?” The man shook his head, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’ll leave it all to you. I don’t know anything about flowers. But,” The man lifted his eyes to look deep into Luhan’s. “I know what beauty is when I see it.” A blush started to form on Luhan’s face. He dabbed the back of his hand to the apples of his cheeks, and gave a small laugh.

“Thanks I know my flowers are beautiful. I pour my heart and soul into making them.” The man laughs, no he actually guffawed. His eyes turned into crescent moons and his smile was larger than ever.

“I was actually talking about you.” The man leaned on the counter. Luhan’s face was redder than a tomato. He’s never had anyone compliment him in such a way like what this man is doing right now.

“Oh.” Was all Luhan could respond. He quickly turned around to gather more flowers to add into his arrangement. He needed a moment to recollect himself, to regain his composure. He could feel the man’s gaze going up and down his body. He was on fire.

The man gave Luhan a shit eating grin. It was like he just knew the effect he had on Luhan.

“Sehun,” the man said, holding his hand out for Luhan to take.

Luhan firmly took hold of his hand, looked straight back into his eyes and said, “Luhan.”

Sehun smirked at Luhan, squeezed his hand back. Neither of them wanted to break eye contact. In that moment, it felt like it was just them and the world.

In the well-lit space of Luhan’s flower shop, the seed of love was planted, but who knew it was going to bud and bloom right then and there.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

If there was something that Oh Sehun wanted, he would get it. No matter what it was, he will use any means to have it.

Even beauty was a weakness for the Great Oh Sehun, who ruled the Korean Underworld with an iron fist. It was no secret that he was Hades, Ruler of the Underworld taking on the manifestation of a young thirty-three year old crime lord. The feeling of possession was common, albeit through items, but never in the form of a human. It was in that moment that Sehun believed that the Gods were making the human life a game, for no one could be as beautiful as the flower shop keeper in Apgujeong.

Sehun started watching him from a distance, after he randomly stumbled across his flower shop one evening as he was closing up. He lurked in the shadows, watching him carry inside the colorful pots filled with blooming flowers. He’s always walked down this road before. He has business to tend to in this part of the city all the time, but why has he never seen this person before? Sehun wonders if he just appeared overnight. Impossible. Or he never really cared to look around at his surroundings.

He takes one last drag from the cigarette between his long fingers and throws it down to the ground, getting crushed as it crumbles under his shoe. Slowly he lets the smoke fill the night air, as the flower shop keeper throws the chains around the doors, locking it for the night. Sehun waits for the beautiful flower shop keeper to walk a few meters ahead of him as he silently trails behind him. Sehun makes sure to keep his footsteps quiet, his black cap low enough to hide his face.

He’s been following the shopkeeper for a few days now. He hasn’t told his subordinates about his late night rendezvous with the flower shop keeper who doesn’t know about his existence. Sehun doesn’t mind that they don’t know each other yet, he’ll do everything with his power to have the beauty in his arms. They’ll get acquainted soon enough.

Sehun walks slowly and carefully behind the shop keeper keeping a few meter difference between them. With his hands tucked into his pockets, the bill of his cap pulled to conceal more than half of his face, the shopkeeper doesn’t suspect anything is amiss from the way he happily hums to the song playing in time on his phone. The shop keeper’s apartment is exactly two city blocks away from his flower shop. Sehun follows him home, he believes he’s protecting the flower shop keeper. He believes that he’s doing this to keep him from harm’s way.

He stands at the bottom of the stairs near bushes, behind a neighbor's car watching the shop keeper hustle up his apartment steps. Sehun watched as he jostled around his backpack searching for his key. The moment the door unlocked and he stepped in, Sehun heaved a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He lingers around the area for a good ten minutes, taking another cigarette break. He needed to keep his mouth busy, as well as his mind.

Sehun leaves when he knows the coast is clear, and the flower shop keeper is safe and sound.

By day, Oh Sehun leads the Underworld with an iron scepter. The Underworld concealed by human eyes, the land that lays in secret places beneath the Earth.

By day, Oh Sehun was a human, only by disguise, only in name. For someone who was the Son of Cronos, brother of Zeus and Poseidon, he never ages. Immortality was both a curse and a blessing. Through the years, he slowly has accumulated his wealth, then again he shouldn’t have to since all the metals on Earth belong to him. Metals were one thing but having the riches of the humans was another.

His role on Earth was surely the same as his role in the Underworld. He chose who goes and who stays, who owes and who does not. With a simple wave of his hand, Oh Sehun has everything in his control. He believed humans were naive fools who were easy to manipulate. He found joy hearing the screams of those idiots who believed they could fool him. Little did they know that they are playing with a God, a God who had Death in the palm of his hands, and a snap of a finger. These fools are the same ones that he has his lackeys personally escort back to the Underworld.

It was his form of entertainment seeing humans clamber all over each other because of their carnal desires, how they give each other these powdered substances to ease the burden of their life. Sehun’s favorite was seeing how humans wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger on each other, as if life wasn’t precious to them.

He’s seen the human underworld evolve over time. He plays a slight role in the evolution of what it has become. Not only is Sehun notoriously known in the streets of South Korean Black Market for his supply of arsenals, cocaine and whore houses, he was known for his ruthlessness and nonexistent mercy. One cowers just at the sound of his name. He was a force to not be reckoned with.

But how? How in the name of the Heavens above and the Underworld below did such a man fall victim to the human emotion of love? For not once, he has succumbed to such an emotion. If one were to call him by modern terms, Sehun was a lone wolf who did not need a pack to keep him sane. He had himself, he had all the riches he would need. He, who has been alive for eons, has turned into such a man. Such is a man who is weak to beauty, unparalleled youth he has only seen in this generation. Never has one come before this beauty.  
He blames Eros for this. Oh who is Sehun fooling.  
Luhan was the epitome of perfection. Sehun was in disbelief how a human could be crafted this way. How could the hands of their God have created such an embodiment of youth, of life, of beauty? There was no way that this could happen. Never in Sehun’s immortal life has he ever stumbled upon beauty such as him.

There was something about this human that captivated Sehun to the core of his being. He was willing to defy every god he knew, every law that binded him to the earth just to keep this human right beside him. Never has he ever come across such incomparable beauty.

Something started to awaken inside Sehun. Everything has been handed to Sehun from the moment he manifested from Thanatos. Being the personification of Hades, the God of the Underworld, Sehun had it easy. Deep in the fiber of his being was this unknown feeling that started to fester.

To humans the seven deadly sins are a means to justify their deepest desires, or their uncivilized emotions. For Sehun, the Cardinal Sins only made him more human.

Greed welcomes Sehun with open arms, as the tattoo on his forearm burns while he watched the human tend to the flowers at the front of his shop. A plethora of colors filled his view, the sweet scent of roses brushed his nose, to his disgust. The object of his manifesting turmoil, held a green squirt bottle, spritzing the flowers.

He talked to the flowers to animatedly, as if they too were humans, his life long friends. The human caressed each flower lovingly, his fingertips lingering on the petals. The joyous note in his voice made Sehun almost lose his mind.

Is this that sickening feeling that humans often lose themselves to? Is this that feeling that Eros does? Sehun rolls his eyes, he fell to victim of love. Who fucking knew that the God of the Underworld would fall in love. Never in this immortal life would he ever have thought of such a thing.

And to a human?! He’s absolutely lost his mind. Then again he was never sane to begin with.

Sehun ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he getting so worked up over a mere human tending to flowers? It’s not like him. He’s Oh Sehun, God of the Underworld. He deals with dead people, and people fear him. Sehun needs to find an excuse, an excuse to maybe buying a bouquet of flowers and claiming they’re for his sister who just gave birth. Exactly that.

He walks out with his chest puffed out, his black leather bomber unzipped. Sehun was ready to take on the world.

 

 

*****

 

After that meeting, Sehun would often visit Luhan at the flower shop. Their time at the flowershop was precious, and incredibly intimate. Luhan heard so many stories from Sehun. He was a businessman apparently. He was good with dealing with people and money. Luhan thought he was a manager of something. Sehun didn’t really say much about himself besides that.

Luhan didn’t tell much about himself either. He only told Sehun what he wanted him to know. He only talked about his life generally. He didn’t go into specifics about his life. Whatever his parents were, Luhan wasn’t a part of that. He didn’t want to be associated with their business. He loves his family but his family business is a whole other universe, literally.

Luhan shook his head, throwing those thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about that right now since Sehun is right in front of him. He should think of ways to get to know Sehun more, or interact with him more.

It was already the middle of November. Sehun’s visits were frequent, but not every single day like before. Sehun explained that his sister was already out of the hospital. He didn’t have a means to buy anymore. When Sehun said that, something within Luhan set off. He didn’t like the idea of Sehun not being with him anymore. Weird. It’s not like Sehun confessed to him or anything, or that they were dating. There was nothing of that sort going on between them.

Oddly enough, Luhan grew used to Sehun’s presence. Sehun was the one who helped Luhan close the shop at night. He was the one who took care of bringing in the pots that were outside of the shop. Luhan found out that Sehun wasn’t all he first perceived him to be. He was quiet unless you started the conversation. He was attentive. Luhan would be the one going on and on about flowers, while Sehun just sat there and listened.

After they closed up the shop at night, Sehun would always walk Luhan to his apartment, like it was just normal, but as they got to the apartment Sehun would never go inside, even if Luhan invited him in. Sehun always waited at the bottom of the stairs, waving goodbye with a smile as Luhan opened the door and disappeared inside.

Sehun was different from all of the people he knew. Sehun was nothing like the past relationships he’s had. He stands out from all the others, and it would make Luhan incredibly sad if Sehun just slipped away from his fingers.

 

 

****

 

  
After that last meeting, Sehun hasn’t come over not even once. It’s been three weeks already.

 

  
****

 

The snow came out of nowhere on one December evening. It was a bit late for the season. Luhan glances at the clock, eight o’clock pm on December 8th, how beautiful. Luhan watches the couple clad in down jackets, holding hands through woolen mittens. Geh, romance. Luhan heaved a heavy sigh, lower lip jutting out in displeasure. Where was his romance when he needed it? 

It was nearing Winter, and no one even bothered to come into his shop anymore. He knows that there aren’t many flowers in the winter time, but Luhan’s gotten so lonely. He doesn’t care about the sale, not at all. He only wants human contact, or just contact in general. Sehun has become one of those people who disappeared without a trace. 

Sehun hasn’t been back to the shop in weeks, Luhan was getting desperate. He keeps reminding himself that maybe Sehun was a married man and that ring was real. Maybe those flowers weren’t for his sister but for a secret wife. Luhan’s mind was filling themselves with these outrageous what if’s and Sehun wasn’t there to clear them.

The clock struck eight-thirty, Luhan just knew it was going to be another day with an empty evening. He haphazardly pulled himself off his chair toward the door. Long day was over, and he was nowhere in sight. 

Luhan chained the front door shut, tugged at the chain for reassurance. He looked all around him, couples were everywhere. The white snow barely stuck to the ground, but nonetheless, the sight was still beautiful, the ice crystals making their way down from the heavens. Something pulled at Luhan’s heart.

He really wishes that Someone was there watching this beauty with him.

 

****

 

From around the corner, Sehun watched solemnly as Luhan walked away from the front door of his shop. 

 

****

 

 

Luhan believed it was time for him to take on a trip by himself, but of course, it was winter, or nearing winter. There was nothing really blooming anywhere else. Through friends and the whispers of visitors that come to his place, he’s heard of this beautiful place in Gochang, North Jeolla Province. The buckwheat flowers are supposed to bloom in September to October, and Luhan thinks he’s a little crazy to be going to a place where the flowers aren’t even blooming anymore. He wasn’t here for the blooming winter flowers, if there was any. 

Luhan wanted to see the world all by himself. He wanted time to himself since, gosh, the only person that has been on his mind this entire season was Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Sehun.

When he arrived at Borinara Hagwon Farm, he was captivated. Autumn still lingers in the air, for the seasons haven’t changed yet. It was beautiful. The crisp leaves from the trees painted the ground in brown, there were some trees still covered with leaves mixed in yellow, red and green. 

Luhan took a deep breath, and tried to calm his mind. Once he opened his eyes again, he was literally in a sea of greens, and browns. The barley that was still there danced with the wind, imitating the sea waves that flowed in the ocean. He quickly grabbed his phone to capture this beautiful moment. Taking a mental note, Luhan reminds himself to come back when Sunflower season was happening, he can’t wait to be surrounded by sunflowers.

He was too busy taking pictures that he accidentally miscalculated his foot steps and fell down.

And kept on falling down. 

His world of light suddenly turned darker. He was free falling and all he could do was yell at the top of his lungs. A hole? Just how long is this hole? Luhan thought to himself. 

Then it was done. Everything felt cold around him, as if he fell into ice water. He closed his eyes from the impact, once he opened them again he was on land. He was on stable ground. The world beneath him wasn’t moving anymore. He opened his eyes slowly. Darkness surrounded him. He looked all around him, trying to figure out what where he was. Nothing registered. He wasn’t at the farm anymore. He didn’t know where he was. It was a grand room. There was a bed behind him with four posts, two bedside tables. The room was illuminated by candle light upon the bedside tables. There were two grand doors right across from him. 

The door handle moved, Luhan flinched but didn’t move an inch from his spot. Sehun emerged from the center of the double doors, dressed in all black. He walked toward Luhan, the double doors closed behind him. Luhan watched with fear etched on his face. Where was he? Why was Sehun here?

Sehun’s eyes were calm. His hand attempted to caressed Luhan’s cheek, but Luhan pulled his head away, and backed away from Sehun.

“Where am I?” He yelled, bracing his whole body with his hands to his chest. “What did you do to me?” 

Sehun’s demeanor stayed the same. He simply tucked his hands behind his back, he stayed in his place. The air around them was still. Luhan stared at Sehun with a pained look. 

“The Underworld.” Sehun replied. Luhan looked at Sehun incredulously. 

“Stop playing around! Where did you take me? Why am I here?” Luhan raised his voice louder, his back bumped into one of the bed posts, and just stood there. 

Sehun moved closer, one slow footstep at a time. He maintained a meter distance between himself and Luhan. 

“You’re here at the Underworld. I am Hades, you will be my bride.” Sehun said, voice full of authority.

“No! Who are you to decide that? You didn’t come for a few weeks, then you come and kidnap me telling me that I will be your bride? Who do you think you are?” Luhan was hysterical. This wasn’t happening. Did he hit his head on a rock somewhere? This must be a dr--

“This isn’t a dream.” Sehun interrupted Luhan’s inner monologue of turmoil. Sehun walked closer to Luhan until he was just one step away. Luhan looked up at him with a face mixed with disgusted and confusion. Sehun reached his hand out again, this time Luhan didn’t move away. Sehun looked down at Luhan with an unreadable look, but his eyes softened and his lips pursed. “I am only a man who is in love with you.” His thumb rubbed the apple of Luhan’s cheeks. 

“Hah,” Luhan laughed, pulling away from Sehun’s hold. “This isn’t love. This is kidnapping.” 

Sehun let his hand fall to his side. “I did it because I wanted you beside me.”

“You could have let me known beforehand!”

“You would have ran away from me if you knew who I was.”

“Only because you never let me know anything about you!” Luhan yelled. 

Sehun was taken aback. Sehun’s hand turned into a fist. “I only did it in my best interest for you. I’m here telling you that I’m a God who wants you beside me!”

Luhan laughed, he laughed until tears streamed down his face. Sehun just stood there watching him, confused. “Just take me back home. And I’ll pretend that this didn’t happen.”

Sehun shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t let you do that.”

“Why not?” Luhan was infuriated, he stomped over to Sehun, holding the lapels of his black blazer. “Why can’t you return me back?”

“Because you must stay here with me. Your father knows.”

“My father? You know who my father is?” Luhan’s hands loosened at the lapels of his blazer. “You know who my parents are?”

Sehun nodded his head. “I’ve been knowing. Your father is Zeus. Your mother Demeter. You are….Persephone.” 

Luhan’s hands fell to his side. He didn’t want to think anymore. This was too much for him. There were too many emotions inside of him. Sehun was going to say one more thing, but Luhan turned around, his back facing Sehun.

“Was everything that you’ve told me lies? Is everything that I know merely a fabricated story? Do you actually despise me, Sehun? Leave!” He yelled.

“But--” Sehun tried to say something but Luhan didn’t want to hear anything else. He didn’t want to hear another word from Sehun. Who knew if what he was saying as the truth or another lie.

“I said leave I don’t want to see you right now!” He screamed. 

Sehun fixed his blazer. He bowed then left Luhan’s room. Luhan collapsed to the floor once he heard the sound of the grand double doors closing. He couldn’t hold in his tears any longer. He felt the world conspiring against him. How did this happen? 

 

 

****

 

 

Luhan doesn't know how many days have passed, he doesn't know how many hours have elapsed. He doesn’t even know what day it is anymore. There were windows in his room, but outside was still darkness. The light was from volcano lava. Ashes fill the atmosphere. If this is the Underworld, Luhan didn’t like it. He refused to eat anything that was given to him. He didn’t have an appetite, and he knew that if he ate something from the underworld…. He didn’t want to do anything. Sehun knew his secret this whole time. Now he’s at a loss. 

Speaking of Sehun. He hasn’t visited Luhan ever since their confrontation. What was he expecting anyway? It’s not like Sehun cares about him or anything. 

There was a knock on his door. It must have been one of the palace servants. “Go away.” Luhan said weakly, but the knocking kept on persisting. “Go away!” He yelled louder. The knocking stopped, and instead the door handle moved. Sehun peeked his head through the cracks of the door. “Hey.” He said.

Luhan looked up from his pillow, and tried to hold in a laugh. Sehun looked pathetic. “Can I come in?” Luhan didn’t answer. He took that as a yes. 

The bed dipped beside Luhan. He could feel the heat permeating from Sehun’s body. “Hi.” It was in this moment, Luhan realized that Sehun wasn’t all that bad as he painted him out to be. He wasn’t that arrogant guy that told him he was as beautiful as the flowers. He wasn’t that guy who helped him put away the vases in the flower shop. He wasn’t that guy who walked him home every night. “Hey.” Luhan responded.

Sehun was just… The Lonely King of the Underworld. 

Luhan turned around in bed, he stared up at Sehun’s back. Broad shoulders that carried the weight of the Underworld, and the burdens of Death were strong and proud, but their holder was still with a childlike mentality, he wasn’t actually like everything he wanted people him to perceive him as. 

“I’d like to explain myself.” Sehun started, “May I?” He looked at Luhan who was laying down in the bed behind him. He gave a small smile. Luhan felt all the anger and anguish disappear within him. Even despite everything Sehun knew, and whatever Sehun was, he was still that guy he loves. 

Luhan scooted over on the bed, giving room to Sehun who laid beside him with his hands behind his head. Luhan kept on staring at Sehun’s face from the side. 

“Well. I like you.” He started. He kept his eyes on to the ceiling. “I’ve been following you for quite a while. You’re the embodiment of sunshine, positivity and youth. I’ve been alive for such a long time and no one has come quite close to that than you.” Sehun coughed, his cheeks were getting red. 

Was this real? The god of the Underworld was saying something cheesy and romantic like this? Was he ever going to see this kind of thing again? The God of the Underworld wasn’t ruthless and merciless? 

“I know what you’re thinking. ‘Oh he has a heart?’” Sehun shrugged. “I guess I do, and I realized that when I first saw you.” Sehun turned on his side to look at Luhan, and gave him a shit eating smile. “I’ll… return you back to the Earth.” Sehun said quietly. Luhan could hear the actual heartbreak in his voice. 

“Your father knows where you were, but your mother let earth die. She was worried about you.” Luhan was quiet. There was a part of him that wants to stay with Sehun, but also a part of him that wants to return to the Earth. 

“You should go.” Sehun said. 

“And leave you here?” Luhan sat up, his fingers grazing Sehun’s face. “You’re all alone.” Sehun leaned into Luhan’s touch. Luhan tried to feel everything of Sehun’s being. He was human. He felt everything like it. He was just a God who happened to take care of the Underworld. 

“I’m used to being alone.” 

Luhan shook his head. “Then so be it.” Luhan leaned down to kiss Sehun firmly on the lips. It was chaste, but in that chaste kiss he poured all of his emotions, all of the feelings he held for Sehun. When he pulled upward, Sehun’s hand crept from under his head, and pulled Luhan back down to him. 

Sehun kissed him more fervently. His tongue slipped past his lips. Luhan fell on top of him, all of the sensations leaving him. He couldn't think properly, but he didn’t hate this. Luhan let out soft moans into the kiss. It was getting heated between them. He pulled away before anything else could start. Sehun licked his own lips, while he brushed Luhan’s bottom lip slick with spit away with his thumb. 

Their eyes were emblazoned, pupils were dilated. They stared at each other, who knows how long. Nothing else mattered to them at this point. Luhan felt something else bubbling within him. There was something else for him here. He didn’t want to let Sehun go. He doesn’t want to go. 

Luhan leaned back down, resting his forehead on top of Sehun’s. “Let’s compromise.” Sehun said. Sehun’s hand made their way to Luhan’s back, sliding them up and down. Luhan kept his eyes closed, and just listened to Sehun’s voice. 

“Stay with me during the Winters here in the Underworld, when the flowers you love are dead. The green trees you surround yourself with are gone and bare, and I’ll return you at Spring when everything starts over. Stay with me when the night starts, and leave when the morning comes. Stay with me because you want me. Stay and be my Consort. The Second King of the Underworld.” 

Luhan laughed, both hands cupping Sehun’s face. “Deal.” He leaned in once more, kissing Sehun with everything he had.

 

 

****

 

 

The chariots arrived. Sehun stood at the palace. In his hand he held a pomegranate. He gave Luhan the pomegranate, begging him to eat. He’s been there for days now and hasn’t eating a single thing. He was concerned. Luhan hesitantly looked at the pomegranate. He knew what would happen if he ate anything from the Underworld, but he wasn’t afraid. He took a look around. He can see himself being here. He felt like he had some business to attend to.

Luhan took the pomegranate, he ate six seeds. Sehun looked at him in shock. Luhan only gave him a cheeky smile. “Wasn’t this what you were wishing for?” He said. 

Sehun laughed. Everyone in the courtyard looked at Sehun so weirdly. Their king was laughing? Is that possible? Sehun he recollected himself, he was back to his usually stoic and stern face. 

Luhan got onto the back of the chariot and he was on his way. 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Sehun held luhan’s face between his palms. The latter bit his lip in contemplation, as he nuzzled into the warmth of Sehun’s hold. “I love you.” Sehun confessed, it took everything out of him to say such words. The air around them was still. Luhan got used to being in the Underworld. Complete opposite as it is on Earth, there was something about this stillness of the darkness, the calmness of the five rivers, the numerous guests that surround Sehun’s palace.

Luhan smiled, kissing the inside of Sehun’s palm. He knows that they’ve started off rough. It wasn’t easy, he understood that, as he looked around the vicinity. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever see himself as the Lover to the King of the Underworld. Being the Consort to the King has a nice ring to it. 

Luhan stayed on Earth for a few days to sort everything out with his parents. He told them directly that there was nothing else he wanted than to be beside Sehun. He didn’t mind if he was in the Underworld. The Underworld was going to be his second home. It’s going to take some time getting used to it, but he doesn’t mind. 

For them to come this far, Luhan believes that his love for Sehun must be greater than anything he knew. Sehun’s love for Luhan was different. He was willing to go through whatever hurdle that came his way all for Luhan to be by his side.

“I love you too.” Luhan said as he Luhan does a quick work of pulling Sehun out of his pajama bottoms, shrugging them do the middle of his thighs, and pulling him out of his briefs. "Wait babe what are you--"

His eyes roll back from the heat surrounding his cock. He grips the bed post for leverage, and another tangles into Luhan's hair. His head lolls over looking down at the angel taking him by the mouth. There's an evil glint in his eyes as Luhan takes him in deeper. "So good, Luhan." Sehun grunts trying to hold Luhan by the head, but Luhan smacks his hands away, holding Sehun by the hip.

Luhan looks up at him through his eyelashes, his eyebrows furrowing. Sehun understands and complies. Luhan hums in happiness when he realises that Sehun won't do anything anymore. The vibrations of Luhan's hums send Sehun into another dimension of pleasure. "I'm almost there, Luhan."

Luhan takes him in deeper. Sucking him harder, hollowing his cheeks more and more. He takes him deep enough to choke on the length. With his eyes watery on the sides, Luhan swallows causing his entire throat, and mouth to tighten around Sehun. Sehun tangles his hands into Luhan's hair once again, pulling him in, cumming deep into his mouth. Luhan graciously accepts all of him.

Cum dribbles down the sides of his mouth, and Sehun thinks he's one lucky guy. Luhan pulls off with a pop and a playful smirk on his lips. Gorgeous. His lips red from fellatio, skin matte with perspiration. "Oh I'm not done yet." Luhan sing songs as he pulls his robe down his shoulders. 

“I just want to pleasure you, My King.” There was a teasing sound in Luhan’s voice. “I want to give you something you’ll remember for when I’m gone.” 

“You’re leaving again?” Sehun said breathless. Luhan chuckled, his hand tangling themselves into Sehun’s hair. 

“Spring is coming remember.” 

“Spring isn’t coming for another few months.” Sehun replied. 

“Shhhh” Luhan places a finger into Sehun’s mouth. “Suck”

Sehun lapped his tongue around Luhan’s fingers, slicking them with spit. “Bring lube to the Underworld next time.” 

Luhan buried his fingers deep into himself, spreading and loosening himself up. Sehun was pretty big. He knew if he didn’t properly prepare himself it was Going To Hurt. He wanted their first time to be a little maybe more vanila?

But when you have a lifetime with someone, vanilla can happen later. 

When Luhan thought he was ready, he took Sehun’s length in one hand. He slowly lowered himself down his length. Sehun’s girth was a lot to take. He took him in inch by inch until he was full to the hilt. His hand moved from Sehun’s hair to his shoulder. Once he was adjusted to Sehun’s size, he gently rolled his hips forward and back. 

Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off of Luhan. God, maybe it was Luhan who was the God of Beauty instead. There was no one else who could compare to him. Luhan had his eyes scrunched up, but at it started to feel good, he opened his eyes to see Sehun so delirous in the sex. 

“Is it good?” Luhan jokingly asked clenching his insides. Sehun’s head lolled back from the intensity of the pleasure. 

“Loss for words?” Luhan moaned. He felt himself getting closer to his peak. He pumped himself with a hand, twisting and turning. His thighs were almost giving out. Sehun came first, spilling himself into Luhan. Luhan adjusted himself slightly so that Sehun’s dick could his his good spot. When it brushed against it, Luhan came entirely undone, spilling himself onto Sehun’s chest. 

Luhan fell limp into Sehun, who brushed away the hair matted onto his forehead. Sehun kissed his forehead chastely. “My Consort.”

Luhan encircled his arms around Sehun’s waist loosely, his head tucked into the crook of Sehun’s neck. “My King of the Underworld. I have you under me instead.”

“You still have the energy to pull jokes?” 

“If it’s you, I do.”

 

 

****

 

 

It’s only once that Hades has a great love, and this great love is the one that he was willing to risk everything for. There was nothing else in his existence that he ever wanted more than Luhan. 

To Sehun, God of the Underworld, power and status may give you a standing in life, but it only took one person to give his immortality worth living. Luhan gave the seemingly cold hearted God a love so true that all the ice in his heart melted, or so just for him since Sehun can’t be merciful with people of the Dead. 

It took hell of a lot of begging for Sehun to go with Luhan back to Hagwon Farm in North Jeolla Province. Luhan guilt tripped Sehun saying that it was his fault initially that Luhan wasn’t able to enjoy his time on that solo vacation. They’ve come late August, just when the sunflowers were in their full peak of bloom. Sehun knew how much Luhan adored Sunflowers, he didn’t want to miss it. 

Luhan ran among the sea of yellow sunflowers. Sehun could feel the bliss radiating off of him in waves. Maybe Sehun was a sunflower too. His Sun was Luhan, he followed him wherever he went. For Sehun, Luhan was his source of power, courage and happiness.

Luhan called Sehun over to him. Luhan turned his back toward Sehun, shoulders hunched. Perplexed Sehun wondered what he was doing. When Luhan turned back around, in his hands was a flower crown elegantly covered in pink and white flowers. “No no no, you’re not putting that on me.” 

Luhan pouted. “But I made this for you, with my own powers. Please?” Luhan gave him puppy dog eyes.” Sehun nodded his head. “Fine, fine, fine.”

His lover placed the flower crown on his head gently. Sehun looked down at Luhan who was beaming at him. 

“We’re matching now.” Luhan laughed. Sehun couldn’t help but sigh happily. This indeed was beautiful. 

His fingers tangled with Luhan’s hands. Sehun leaned down to kiss him one more time. 

 

 

And that’s how the Great Ruler of the Underworld fell in Love.


End file.
